Celadyr
Celadyr is a Banal Chimera of the Abandoned type. Overview This poor chimera was once a playmate to the Seelie Princess Magdalen of House Eiluned. They were inseparable at all times, always getting into one form of trouble or another. Magda swore an oath of undying friendship and love to her "imaginary" friend, even to the point of cutting her thumb and mixing her blood with Celadyr's. Celadyr was always fun to play with because he could take any form she desired, so he could be anyone or anything. He even knew tricks to make Magda look different, if only to other fae and chimera. Then, one day, Magda grew up a bit; she became a wilder. She made friends with others her age, but Celadyr didn't change. Where before they were best friends, now Celadyr became more of a nuisance. He annoyed, bored, and frustrated her, simply because they had grown apart. Unfortunately for Magda, ignoring Celadyr broke the oath she had sworn to him. The effect upon her was not extremely harmful. It was still enough to influence her in ways she never expected, but that's another story... Poor Celadyr, though, had been left by the wayside like an old, worn, favorite toy that had lost its charm. The backlash from the broken oath hit him particularly hard, as the oath, sworn in blood, was part of what gave his existence meaning. Still feeling his betrayal, he set out to teach the Kithain, especially childlings, a lesson: Never forget an oath, no matter how lightly given. Despite her abandonment, he could not bear to take revenge directly upon Magda, but he began with the others in her oathcircle. He used his powers and their gullibility to drive them at each others' throats. When he was satisfied with the chaos and quarreling he had caused, he let Magda know he had been responsible and moved on. Now he is used as a threat to childlings everywhere; they are told that if they break an oath, Celadyr will come and make them pay for it. It happens often enough that it is true, for Celadyr does try his best to punish oathbreakers. If unable to find a true oathbreaker, Celadyr will punish someone he thinks might break an oath. This could be nearly anyone. Celadyr may also use his Kenning to detect oathbreakers, and will try to deal with them first. Celadyr has begun to erode, due to the harm he has caused the Dreaming. He manages to hold on to existence by gleaning Glamour from his cruel punishments. Powers * Morph: At the cost of one temporary Glamour, Celadyr can change his appearance to anything he can imagine. He can change another's appearance as well, though at the cost of two Glamour. If the beneficiary of this power is not willing, he must roll Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower). * Oathbroken: If Celadyr meets someone he thinks might break an oath (which is any Kithain who has taken an oath), he will use a particularly horrible power he has developed: at the price of five temporary Glamour and an opposed Banality vs. Glamour roll, he may invoke the penalty for breaking that oath upon the Kithain, regardless of whether it was ever actually broken. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 29-30. Category:Chimerical Creatures (CTD)